As more and more features are added to various vehicles, more electrical modules are needed. With this increase in electrical modules comes an increase in power requirements, both during vehicle use and non-use. When the vehicle ignition is off, power is supplied to the various modules by the vehicle battery. Thus, the amount of load placed on the battery during vehicle key off is increasing. This may lead to the use of heavier, larger, and more expensive batteries.